I Hope You Dance
by Violet-chan
Summary: Hotaru offers a eulogy. For who? Read and find out.


Ohayo! Konnichi wa or Konban wa, as the case may be. I'm here with a "songfic", the second of mine to focus on the relationship between Haruka and Hotaru. This is a semi-dark fic, with a very optimistic streak to it, so beware. 

DISCLAIMER #1: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only have pocket change to my name, so suing me will do you no good. I don't own the song "I Hope You Dance" that's sung by Lee Ann Womack either, and the same idea applies to lawsuits. I ain't got nothing, so you're wasting time trying to get it.

I Hope You Dance

By: Violet-chan  
Rating: PG  
May 30, 2000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The Princess went first, her soft sobbing barely reminiscent of the wails of her earlier years. She lay a single dark blue tiger lily on the ground, and knelt in front of the newly dug grave, seemingly in prayer. The inner senshi continued one by one, most only staying a few seconds to pay their respects, Makoto staying longer than the rest. The brown-haired girl had become like a sister to Haruka over the past few years, and was in almost as much pain as Hotaru herself. Setsuna approached the grave next, her face holding more sadness than usual, though most of her feelings were still hidden behind her usual stoic mask. As Setsuna parted from the grave, Hotaru approached. Kneeling in front of the double head stone, she bowed her head and said a short prayer. Laying a half a dozen golden yellow roses on the fresher of the two graves, she stood and slowly walked to the podium to her right where her violin stood. Picking up the instrument and looking out at her friends and family, she began to play a song she'd played just over a year ago, except that then it was with piano accompaniment. Quietly, her voice began to sing the song that was sung to her everyday before bed as she grew up. 

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

    The notes trailed off slowly from the violin as Hotaru opened teary eyes. "Family and dearest friends. Most of you were here just over a year ago for the funeral of Kaioh Michiru, my mother, who died from complications of a heart attack. At that time, Haruka, my "Father"," she said, pausing slightly and giving a one-sided smile," wrote the eulogy and delivered it herself."     "However she isn't here to do that now, so it has become my turn. I could stand up here, spouting facts on her life, & stories of her impact on others, but I won't. Each of you knows how she reached out to you, how she helped you and how she supported you. So there's really no reason for me to try to explain the emotions in your hearts. However, I will say that the song I just played and many of you heard last year says a lot about the relationship between the three of us. Haruka and Michiru raised me, and always wanted the best for me. Applauding if I succeeded, lending me a shoulder to cry on if I failed. When Michiru died both Haruka and I were a mess. But our close relationship helped us carry on the best we could. That and the knowledge that that was what Michiru would want. She wanted us to dance, if you will. It was only a month or so after Michiru's death that Haruka started getting sick. Too stubborn to visit a doctor at first, I finally convinced her to go. By then it was really too late. Cancer has taken hold, and ever the chemotherapy and surgery the doctors tried couldn't rid her body of it. I took care of her the best I could, but she was stubborn as always, trying to get up, trying to do things for herself, and truly believing she'd magically get better. It was only 2 months ago she accepted her fate. I still remember the night of the 1-year anniversary of Michiru's death, last week. That night, before we both went to sleep, I played the song she and Michiru used to play for me. With tears in her eyes, she spoke to me after I'd finished.         "Hotaru, I know I don't have long left anymore. I'm going     to join Michiru in heaven soon. I know you're going to have a     hard time when I'm gone, but you have to promise me to move on.     Never forget us, never forget our love for you, but use those     memories as a fuel to move on. That's all Michiru and I ever     wanted for you, was for you to be happy, to dance. As long as     you remember that, and how proud of the young lady you've     become we are, you'll go so far. I have faith in you, and I     know we'll see you again. Ai shiteru," she finished, closing     her eyes, exhausted.     "Ai shiteru, Haruka-papa," I had whispered back, using the nickname I hadn't in years. I fell asleep crying that night next to her bed, knowing she had a day or so left at best, wishing there was something I could do. But, Haruka died at 3:06 AM the following morning, and I just wanted to use this time to make a promise to you all. These next few weeks will be hard, but I will dance," she said, pausing to clear her eyes of tears, then looking up to the sky, her voice growing stronger and more confident. "I will dance, and I look forward to the day the 3 of us will be together again, but until then, you will both be in my heart and I will dance," she finished, stepping down from the small podium. With one last glance towards the 2 graves, her eyes filled back up with tears as Setsuna met her with a hug.      "That was beautiful, Hotaru-chan," she whispered in the small girl's ear. "Haruka & Michiru would be proud."      Stepping out of the hug, Hotaru smiled tearfully just before she was surrounded by a group hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And thanks go out to my *own* "Michiru-mama", for telling me I'd be in trouble with her if I didn't post this.. *sweatdrop* I swear, I didn't break your glass violin writing this! It was the couch! ^_~ *innocence* 


End file.
